Gloria
by greenlilies
Summary: "Si le diesen un dragón de oro por cada grifo o rosa que caía bajo el peso de su martillo, tendría casi tanto oro como para comprar a todas las prostitutas desde el Nido hasta el Dominio y todavía quedarle para comprar una bonita corona a su Lyanna". Viñeta de Robert Baratheon durante la batalla del Tridente.


**Todo le pertenece a GRRM.**

**Nota: Las vistas sexistas de _ciertos_ personajes no son las mías. Este fic participa en el Reto #16 "Burn them All" del foro Alas Negras, Palabras Negras. **

* * *

**Gloria**

El olor a sangre y miedo persistían en su armadura («Es el olor de la batalla, de la _guerra_» pensó con satisfacción); uno metálico y el otro penetrante y mezclado con el correr del sudor en la piel. Robert Baratheon los distinguía casi tan bien como sabía el olor de Bastión de las Tormentas (a mar y arena y los remedios del maestre Cressen) y del Nido de las Águilas (el olor agudo de la humedad en las piedras y las pieles de lobo de Ned, siempre tan diferentes a las suyas). El miedo en los hombres le hacía erizar el vello de la nuca y lo ponía alerta ante cualquier ataque.

En el campo de batalla no había lugar para pensar en estrategias o ser especialmente cuidadoso en quién no matar y llevárselo de prisionero, Robert solo quería blandir su martillo de guerra y dejar que la sangre fluyese en sus armaduras ornamentadas con sus estúpidos escudos de Casa. Si le diesen un dragón de oro por cada grifo o rosa que caía bajo el peso de su martillo, tendría casi tanto oro como para comprar a todas las prostitutas desde el Nido hasta el Dominio y todavía quedarle para comprar una bonita corona a su Lyanna.

El nombre de su amada hizo que un sabor amargo le llenara la boca. Lyanna, a la que siempre había amado e imaginado estar a su lado hasta la vejez, quien le daría muchos hijos con cabello oscuro y tan salvajes como ella. Oh, habría cuidado muy bien de Lyanna en Bastión de las Tormentas, con la belleza de ella y la fuerza de Robert serían invencibles. Rhaegar Targaryen no tuvo ningún derecho en secuestrarla de su cama, ¡bajo las propias narices de su familia! Robert se lamentó y juró en ese mismo momento en matar a Rhaegar Targaryen con sus propias manos.

Ned estaba dudoso del secuestro de Lyanna, pero Robert ya había tomado su decisión al respecto, ni Ned ni Jon le cambiarían de parecer. Pensar en las cosas que ese dragón le estaría haciendo a su preciosa Lyanna, si la encontraba (_cuando _la encontrara) seguro la encontraría llorando y rogando que matara a ese degenerado que la había violado y golpeado, Robert, por supuesto, cumpliría sus deseos y luego se la llevaría hasta Bastión de Tormentas y la consolaría y se casarían en frente de un Arciano, si ella así lo quería.

Sacudió la cabeza y salió de sus ensoñaciones. No había tiempo para nimiedades cuando la batalla estaba en su apogeo.

Robert estaba en la gloria, si pudiese vivir un momento por siempre, éste sería: el sudor corriéndole, el Tridente lleno de caballeros y hombres peleando por una causa, la sangre volando y las espadas chocando unas contra otras. Al infierno con el Trono de Hierro y con él los malditos Targaryen, Robert no se había sentido más vivo de lo que estaba en ese momento. Su vida solo había sido una preparación para este momento y lugar, se construyó específicamente para pelear, sentir la energía fluyendo por su cuerpo y darlo todo.

En un solo movimiento golpeó con su martillo a un caballero de la manzana verde de los Fossoway que se acercaba peligrosamente por la derecha. Varios más surgieron luego de ése y Robert tuvo sus manos ocupadas por un largo rato, no vio a Ned y supuso que estaría en otra parte del campo de batalla.

Estaba caliente y el cabello se le pegaba a la sien y si no estuviese en el campo de batalla, pensaría que tenía ganas de follar, tal vez se consiguiera una prostituta en Aguasdulces… si sobrevivía, claro.

Por el rabillo del ojo, una armadura negra y roja («¿Eran esos _rubíes_?») se le acercó rápidamente. Robert la esquivó con facilidad y levantó el martillo de guerra para aplastar a la única persona que llevaría una armadura Targaryen, su oponente también lo esquivó y chocó su espada contra el martillo. Robert debía admitir que el príncipe no era tan malo con la espada como supuso, el único instrumento con el que se lo imaginaba, si era honesto, era un arpa y una pluma para escribir sus tontas canciones de amor.

«Lyanna lloró con una de esas canciones, Benjen me lo contó, pero no le creí» pensó dubitativo por un momento. Tal vez Lyanna… tal vez Lyanna y Rhaegar Targaryen… «No»

La espada chocó con su pecho y e hizo que rodara hacia atrás, desprevenido. La furia se desató dentro de él y casi pudo ver el futuro: él vencería, se llevaría la cabeza del dragón y la clavaría en Bastión de las Tormentas. El martillo de guerra golpeaba y chocaba y destruía contra el pecho de su oponente, los rubíes del dragón volaban por doquier, pareciendo sangre roja y brillante. Robert Baratheon no se detuvo allí, no señor.

«Le regalaré la cabeza a Lyanna como regalo de bodas, me lo agradecerá con besos…»

Los sonidos de la batalla eran ajenos a él, todo lo que importaba era su oponente y los rubíes salpicando el agua de la Forca Verde. Ningún arma lo tocaba: era invencible, era un dios de la guerra, el rey. El casco de Rhaegar Targaryen cayó y reveló su cara apuesta, morada y sangrienta. El último golpe del martillo lo dejó sin vida y en un momento de claridad, sintió sangre en la cara, punzando cada vez más.

«Para lo único que sirvió fue para darme gloria» pensó lúcido.

De un momento a otro, todo se volvió negro.


End file.
